Many Bits of Broken Mirrors
by LiloTheHeadgehog101
Summary: I never belived in Bloody Mary...Well not untill yesterday night...I dont think I'll be able to forget that, all of it... Especily those eyes...Rated Teen for blood and scary parts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! It's me again LiloTheHedgehog101! I just heard a scary story about Bloody Mary from one of my friends, you know the original, and that inspired me to make this story; many bits of broken mirrors. It's a horror story that's mainly about Sonic, so if you don't like really scary stuff, then you might not want to read this. Oh and one more thing, I don't like to kill sonic characters, so there are a bunch of random hedgehogs and wolfs and such in here. They aren't main characters, so please don't rant about them being in the story. Ok on with my story!

Sonic The Hedgehog (c) Sega

* * *

Chapter 1: Stop Mirror time

Sonic's P.O.V.

For most people, yesterday was a normal day! But not for me, my yesterday included scaring me half to death, a lot of blood, and a certain someone named Bloody Mary…Don't believe me? Well just sit back and listen to this story.

I yawned as I got up off the couch. Amy was having a freak out over in the kitchen, I'm not sure why, Shadow was trying to calm her down, and my buddy Josh was in the kitchen making breakfast. I looked at the TV, the news was on.

"Bloody Mary…Just a myth, proved wrong?" I read aloud, as the news cast continued. "Twenty two people found dead in a bathroom…the only answer, Bloody Mary?" I said, rolling my eyes and going into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. I sat at the table and looked at my empty plate…something just didn't feel right…at that moment, that place…it just felt…strange. Then Josh broke the silence.

"Why is everyone making suck a big deal over Bloody Mary?" He asked. There was again a long silence, and then I realized the question was directed to me. I shrugged, giving my answer.

"Well what do ya think, she kills people." I said. Amy quickly grabbed on to Shadow, obviously scared. I rolled my eyes once again, and looked at Josh, expecting an answer.

"'SHE' doesn't even exist." He said. I looked at the door to the restroom, and thought for a moment. Not even paying attention to Josh, completely drowning him out. Not realizing he was going on about Bloody Mary still.

"Then explain all twenty two deaths in the restroom." I said, completely interrupting Josh.

"I just did!" He argued.

"Do it again…" I said still starring at the door. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen Sonic, if Bloody Mary really did exist, then why didn't she kill me when I was in the restroom?" Josh asked.

"Did you say Bloody Mary three times?"

"No…"

"Then that's why." I said. He rolled his eyes again, then going to look at the restroom door with me.

"Sonic, Here is the deal. I'm gonna go in there and say Bloody Mary three times and come out safe and sound. Got it?"

"That's not a good idea…" I said, turning to look at Amy and Shadow. Both were shaking their head no, indicating not to let him go in.

"I'm gonna prove the hole world wrong!" Josh declared. I stuck my hand out in front of him, giving him the signal to stop.

"Wait; let me go in there first, I want to make sure you're not setting up one of your childish pranks to scare us all like you died." Josh just laughed and stepped aside, letting me know to go in. I put my hand on the door knob and strangely froze, like it was made of ice and the ice was covering my arms, legs, head, and body!

"Ha-ha, chicken. Are you going or not?" Josh taunted. I slowly twisted the handle open, going inside, and closing the door behind me. I looked around for a second at everything around. I didn't see any fake blood, body spray, broken glass bits, nothing to prank us with. So, I shrugged and washed my hands…who knows when the last time that bathroom got washed…

I walked outside and told Josh to go in, giving Amy and Shadow a heads up to tell them that it's clear. Josh walked in and closed the door. We gave him a couple minuets…then that went to thirty minutes…then to an hour. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door, giving it a couple hard bangs with my hand.

"Josh! Open up this isn't funny! You're giving Amy a heart attack!" I yelled at the door just to improvise. I was home alone because Amy and Shadow left to go on their forth date…this week. I got no answer from the door, so I grabbed the knob and gave it a hard twist, expecting it to be locked. But to my surprise it was open, and when I opened that door, my life changed forever.

"JOSH!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The restroom was covered with blood, and right under the mirror next to the sink, was a bloody wolf…with the name of Josh. I ran up to him, grabbing his arm, and checking it for a pulse. There was none. I looked around the room, and noticed a big feature of it was gone.

"Where the heck did the mirror go?" I asked. With no mirror, a dark looking hallway was reviled. Not letting myself think for a moment, I jumped up and rushed over to it. I couldn't see the end of it, so I took my chances, if it was the only way to find out what the heck happened to Josh.

I climbed up onto the sink, hoping it wouldn't break under my feet, and set one foot in the dark hall. And to my surprise the hallway acted exactly like a treadmill and I got whooshed right off my foot landed flat on my back, which hurt a lot. I got dragged along the dark corridor till it finally came to a COMPLEAT stop. I can't tell you how many times it slowed down enough to make it fell like it stopped, so I stood up and got yanked back onto the ground.

"Oh….man that hurt…" I said as I slowly got up from the ground. I looked around and noticed I was in a big black room, with four ladders in each corner, all going straight up to the ceiling. I looked around for anything else that can give me a sign to exactly where I was, but had no luck.

"Who Are You!? Why Are You Here!? Why Didn't You Bring Food!?" I heard a creepy old man's voice say from behind me. I jumped quickly to see an old mouse, not looking to good… bad enough to scare me out of my wits.

"WOAH!" I shouted and fell backwards. The old mouse walked up to me and looked me over. He then turned and looked at the dark hall, where I came from.

"You don't know where you are… Do you?"

* * *

Yay! First chapter done! *Extremely happy dance* I know its short, but this time I tried to make the parts in this chapter longer, you know explain them more. I think this is a good start to my story, considering I just heard the original Bloody Mary story then jumped on my computer to start writing. I think this is gonna be a really good, spooky story to tell on Halloween Enjoy your soon to come nightmares!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello happy readers! It's me again, LiloTheHedgehog101! Yay! Anyway, here is the second chapter. I have a couple random people in this one to, so… no flames? Enjoy!

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Chapter two: A Bloody

Sonic's P.O.V.

I just sat there, dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say, nor did I know who the heck I was talking to. I was looking at me, and obviously expecting an answer to his question. I was going to answer, opening my mouth, but no words were heard.

"I'm going to take that as a no…" The old mouse said. He reached out a hand to help me up. I hesitated a bit, and then grabbed it. He gave my hand a hard yank, pulling me up. I backed away somewhat, not knowing what the mouse would do next.

"Listen son, you're not in your home anymore. You're not even on your planet. You've crossed into the Bloody Mary realm." He said. My jaw dropped open and my eyes widened. I was in Bloody Mary's home, her realm, where she spent her time waiting for someone to call her name three times while standing in front of a mirror? Only one answer…Yup.

"The Bloody Mary realm?!" I said, backing up more and looking around the room quickly. He nodded slowly and looked back to the dark hall.

"I'm afraid you're stuck here son, like me. You're left to starve to death, or you're killed by someone else." He said. I was speechless.

"Well… I guess your not stuck here, you can go on but no one ever has. I never will either. I'm going to stay and starve like all the others. All the old care takers. I'm going to join them in starving. But you, you're the first one that's less than fifty come into the realm. Mostly because it's your age who calls Bloody Mary three times…" He said. I didn't want to starve to death, nor did I want to go on. But well, I had to do something. And unfortunately, going on looked like my only option.

"Do you know where I can go to get out of this room?" I asked.

"Well, no. I've never tried. But you should try everything you fine, maybe an exit will show up somewhere." I nodded and looked around. It seemed like the four ladders were my only option. So I gave them a shot.

I climbed up the first ladder, and all it did was hit the ceiling. Then I tried the second ladder, and it did the same. But the third ladder, I went right though the roof. That I really didn't understand. I crawled up and out of the walkthrough hole in the ceiling and pulled myself to my feet.

"Another long black corridor…great…" I said to myself. I slowly crept down the corridor, with one or two things thrown at me, and a body coming out from nowhere and scaring me to death! Yeah…It really did scare me.

As I turned the second corner, I saw a couple steps and a dark looking door. There seemed to be a conversation coming from behind it, so I tried to take a few steps closer. To my disadvantage, some of the floor boards had that walk though trick, you know the one like the roof, and down I fell. It hurt when I hit the ground, and I could have sworn I heard someone laughing at me.

I slowly got up, groaning, and looked around me. I was in a good sized hall way with eight doors. Every single door I tried was locked. I looked around for another way out, and all I found was a very tall wall. There was something written of it. It looked like it said something about furry snowballs from where I was standing, but when I got closer, no furry snowballs were in sight…

"Come On For Forever In Never?" I read from the writings on the wall. I sat down, trying to think what it meant. Then I noticed every first letter of each word in the sentence was capitalized.

"C…o…f…f…i…n? Coffin?" I said. Suddenly the wall came crashing down, reviling another dark creepy hallway. As usual, I took my chances and stood up. I looked down the hallway and all over its entrance before entering. You know Bloody Mary, always wanting to trap people. I didn't see anything, so I took my first step into the hallway…then my second…then my third. Nothing happened, so I THOUGH I was ok. But really, in this place, I'm NEVER ok.

I slowly walked forward, still very cautious of where I stepped. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure with no face zip across right in front of me. I quickly fell backwards in shock by the figure. It moved to quickly (for once) for me to get any really good detail on it. I looked left and right, but the only way I saw to go was straight. I slowly stood up.

"Dang…What was that?" I asked myself. I slowly took a couple more steps forward, and then seeing nothing was going to jump out and kill me at anytime soon, I regained my regular walking speed. I slowly crept up a large hill and kept my eye out for anything…to suspicious. As I reached the very top of the hill I saw a little wooden bridge with a hole in the center.

"Huh…You would think Bloody Mary wouldn't just put stuff for her victims to just walk across…" I said. I took one step forward, and the first board on the bridge went spinning. Then I understood. I tried to stop it, but it slapped my hand…HARD. I got sick and tired of the boards little pranks, so I dashed across the boards at a speed of three-hundred miles per hour, quickly hitting the wall on the other side making me fall backwards and grab my head in pain.

"Uh…that was painful…well at least I'm across" I said, trying to cheer myself up. But to be truthful, I couldn't be any more heart broken, hurt, or scared then I already was. If I didn't come back, what would Amy and Shadow think? Would they find my body…Would Bloody Mary get ALL my friends? I couldn't answer any of those questions… I just wanted to go home.

I looked to my left and saw another wall. I looked to the right and saw yet another wall and looking forward, lay just another wall. I stood up and looked behind me. I saw the bridge again, but I didn't want to cross. I turned back around to the wall in front of me and walked up to it. No buttons, or levers, not even a motion trigger. I saw no hits or anything written in blood to help me. I was hopeless.

"DANG IT BLOODY MARY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the floor started to move and shake. I fell face forward this time and caught myself before I hit the ground. When it felt like all the shaking stopped, I stood up and looked around. In front of me was still a wall, to my left and right; still walls. But behind me, I saw a door. The spiny bridge was no longer insight.

"This place is weird…" I said. I rushed over to the door and put my hand on it. I slowly pushed my hand forward on the door and it creaked open. I couldn't see anything though it, like a black fog was in the way of the door. I stepped into it and didn't get killed, so I guess nothing happened other then the fact it was cold…

I walked out into a town. Which was crazy, I mean a town in a mirror? Oh never mind! I looked around it and slowly crept down the skinny street. I took one step forward and…

"WOAH! OH MY GOSH!" I yelled as body came twirling at me. I quickly ducked hoping not to get hit, and my luck was on my side…this time. I stood up and quickly rushed around the town, trying every door I could find, not wanting to get hit with anything else. While I rushed around I must have hit something and gave myself a bad cut…or did something hit me.

I ran up to the last door and put my hand on it. I got a sudden chill like I did before. You remember when I tried to open the restroom door. I almost couldn't do it. It was so hard to get enough strength and bravery to open it. But somehow, I managed.

When I opened that door, I couldn't believe what I saw. My own bathroom, the sink the trashcan, everything was there. I walked inside and the door slammed shut behind me. I rushed over to try and pull it open, but had no luck. I seriously tried everything. I tried pushing it, I tried pulling it, I tried putting my foot on the door then pushing it, and then I tried the fire extinguisher we keep in the bathroom incase it caught fire, Then I tried throwing the trashcan at it…no luck still.

Then I heard some kind of squeaking sound. I looked at the mirror. There was writing appearing, in blood. I looked at my arm where I got cut, it was bleeding a lot. Then I realized it was my blood. That was pushing it too far; I just wanted to kill Bloody Mary right away.

"Bloody Mary! I'm coming for you! And I'm not gonna stop till your dead!" I yelled. The writing on the mirror stopped. I walked over to it. Then it started a new word.

"N…E…V…E…R?" I said. I saw two creepy glowing red eyes appear in the mirror, assisted by the freakiest smile I have ever seen! I fell backwards and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"NEVER!"

Yup, there is the second chapter! Sorry I didn't get this posted earlier, I really would have if I could. I lost the computer for a week because I got one b-. I swear! My parents really don't mess around with grades. I'll start the third whenever I get the chance! Bye!


End file.
